A certain type of angle sensing device used in impulse wrenches is based on detection of magnetic poles of a rotating element passing a Hall-element type sensor. A problem concerned with this type of angle sensing device is that it is easily disturbed by external magnetic fields caused by for instance magnetic bits attached to the output shaft of the wrench.
An impulse wrench of a similar type is described in WO 02/083366.